Sing Me A Song, Beautiful
by Kristinaaaa21
Summary: The CSIs go to a karaoke bar one night.


**Disclaimer: None of these characters or songs are mine. **

**Spoilers: None. **

**Rating: K+ **

**Summary: The CSIs go to a karaoke bar one night. **

The entire graveyard shift CSI team had all decided to go to a karaoke bar on their day off. There was Sara, Nick, Warrick, Greg, Catherine, and Grissom.  
Needless to say, they needed to do more than beg Grissom to go. But he finally relented.  
"Okay, we're here, can we go?" Grissom said, once they all sat down.  
"No, I told you. You have to sing 'I'm Every Woman'," Nick said.  
Grissom shot him a look and Nick became quiet.  
His attention was diverted when he heard the first lines of "Since U Been Gone" by Kelly Clarkson, sung by an overweight brunette woman on the stage, who was apparently tone deaf.  
"Any song that has the letter "U" standing alone is not a good song," Grissom said in a bitter tone, "God, this woman's horrible."  
"That's the point of a karaoke bar, sweetheart," Catherine replied, "You laugh at all the excruciatingly bad singers in here. And if you're lucky, you get an okay one."  
The woman belting out the tune was kicked off the stage.  
"Okay, thank you very much," the owner of the bar said, "Anyone else wanna try?"  
The team looked at each other.  
"I'll go," Sara said. But everyone knew the only reason she was going was because of the 4 shot glasses in front of her.  
But Sara got up and stumbled to the stage.  
She whispered something to the owner and walked onstage.  
"How many of you have seen 'Bill Nye the Science Guy'?" she yelled into the mic.  
Nick proudly raised his hand with a smile on his face.  
"Man, put your hand down," Warrick reprimanded.  
"Well this is my own little version of that theme song," she said, drunkenly giggling, "And this is dedicated to my friend, Grissom."  
Grissom put his hands over his face, then said, "Greg, go get her before she embarrasses herself."  
Greg stood up, but Nick stopped him.  
"Let's just see where this goes," he said, "If it gets out of hand, we'll make her stop."  
Sara took a deep breath and the music started.  
Then she looked right at Grissom while she sang.

Grissom, the Bug Guy.

Grissom, the Bug Guy.

Gris, Gris, Gris, Gris, Gris, Gris.

Grissom, the Bug Guy.

"Cockroaches rules".

Grissom, the Bug Guy.

"Beetlesare a property of matter".

Gris, Gris, Gris, Gris, Gris, Gris.

Grissom, the Bug Guy.

Gris, Gris, Gris, Gris, Gris, Gris, Gris, Gris, Gris, Gris.

"T-minus seven seconds"

Grissom, the Bug Guy.

Sara smiled. Grissom looked mortified. But the rest of them laughed hysterically.  
"At least she gotabout a line and half right," Warrick said through his laughter.  
"Can I take her home? I think she's had more than enough tonight," Grissom asked.  
"I'll take her, you're not gonna get out of this that easily. You're staying here," Greg said, getting up and escorting Sara out of the building.  
"See you guys tomorrow," he said as he left.  
"You still want to stay here?" Grissom asked Cath.  
Catherine insisted on staying.  
"Well, you boys gonna go next?" Grissom asked Nick and Warrick.  
"What'd ya think Nick, how about some 'Ebony and Ivory'?"  
Nick smiled. He knew Warrick had had a little too much to drink too. So he decided to take him up on his offer.  
Warrick got up and Nick handed Grissom his cell phone.  
"What's this for?"  
"You have to get this on video. I'll use it for blackmail later."  
Then Nick went up with Warrick.  
The song began and as expected, they both sucked. Like American Idol reject sucked.  
But it actually had Grissom laughing.  
"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Catherine asked with a smile.  
Grissom just smiled.  
He was actually having fun.  
They finished their song and Nick walked back over to retrieve his cell phone.  
"What'd you think, boss?" Nick asked.  
"Stick to your day job, Nicky."  
"I'm gonna take Warrick home, see you two later."  
"Well, then it was down to two," Catherine said, "Are you gonna go now?"  
"Ladies first," Grissom replied smugly, "Come on. Sing me a song, beautiful."  
'I think I just had a tiny orgasm'," Catherine thought. Oh man, Grissom had her going, especially when he called her beautiful.  
But she took a deep breath and fought off the urge to cover him with kisses that minute, "How about we sing one together?"  
Grissom cocked one eyebrow, "That sounds…interesting."  
"How about 'Unforgettable' by Nat King Cole? Is that okay?"  
Grissom stood up, "Let's go Ms. Willows."  
Catherine stood up as well and he took her hand and they walked to the stage.  
"You ready for this?" Grissom said. Catherine nodded. She began to sing.

"Unforgettable, that's what you are.

Unforgettable though near or far.

Like a song of love that clings to me,

How the thought of you does things to me,

Never before has someone been more."

Catherine's beautiful voice was an unexpected surprise to Grissom. Her voice was the epitome ofbeautiful.

Then it was his turn.

"Unforgettable in every way.

And forever more, that's how you'll stay.

That's why, darling, it's incredible

That someone so unforgettable

Thinks that I am unforgettable too."

Grissom's voice was actually quite good, Catherine thought. It was very deep and masculine. She didn't know he could sing.

Then they sang together, and subconsciously moved their bodies closer together.

"No never before has someone been more.

Unforgettable in every way.

And forever more, that's how you'll stay.

That's why, darling, it's incredible

That someone so unforgettable

Thinks that I am unforgettable too."

When the song ended, they were only inches away from each other's faces.  
But they both pulled away and went off the stage.  
"Happy now?" Grissom asked as Catherine gathered her things.  
"More than you know."  
They walked out of the parking lot, with Grissom's arm around Catherine.  
"Well, good night Catherine," he said.  
"Night Grissom."  
"Tonight was-"  
"Unforgettable?" Catherine smiled.  
Grissom returned the smile.  
Then he put his hands around her waist and gave her the most passionate kiss she'd ever received.  
"Goodnight, beautiful."  
Catherine got into her car, breathless.


End file.
